Charmingly Charred
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: We know that Gary had Squirtle... but who got Charmander and Bulbasaur? Two lovely gals by the name of Aria and Phoebe. Sarcastic Aria and her irritable Bulbasaur. Phoebe and her timid Charmander... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Soft breeze caressing the leaves of a willow tree, the sun's rays slipped into Phoebe's room to rest on her face. She grunted and pulled the violet covers over her eyes. She was awake but really not wanting to leave the warm confines of her nest of blankets and pillows. But there was a thought itching at the back of her mind... something important. Phoebe ran a hand through her unruly length of hair tied back in a messy ponytail to prevent a mat that would most definitely occur if it wasn't restrained. Bleary thoughts whirled around her head prodding at her consciousness, You're forgetting something! Hey you should be excited! Get your butt in gear!

Finally she chanced sticking her head above the covers and squinting at the calender on the back of the door to her room. An enormous red circle was beckoning to the date **March 21st; Visit Professor Oak today!**

The raven rocketed out of bed to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Before she had taken More then two steps her foot discovered the part of the carpet that would not stay flat no matter what she did. Phoebe had been tempted to try a snorlax on it, her mother had disagreed, and now here she was face planting on the floor yet again. Almost as soon as she landed she was up again rubbing her nose, Phoebe looked at closely at the calendar.

"It's today!" She raced over to her wardrobe to strip off her sleeping attire and don her favourite pair of jeans, a violet tank top with a faded pattern of silver stars going up the side and a slightly too big cerulean hoodie. Movement from below alerted the Raven that she wasn't the only one awake in the household.

Half stumbling while trying to pull on her sneakers, she crashed down the hall and narrowly missed taking a header down the stairs.

"Slow down now Phebes." Her mother, Gladys, called from the kitchen.

"I can't Mum! You know what day it is!" Phoebe skidded into the kitchen almost knocking over her Mother. The older woman grinned at her clearly exuberant daughter, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"I know Dear, but if you get a concussion on your way there Professor Oak won't be able to give you a Pokemon today," Gladys smiled warmly offering her frazzled daughter a mug of tea, "Drink this and then go meet Aria at her house I'm sure she'll be just as excited as you are."

A distant sound of claws on hardwood floor, awoke a young girl with flaming red hair and peculiar white bangs covering her left eye. She blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what year it was and why the hell she was awake at such an ungodly hour. Her bedroom door slammed open and an unfortunately familiar face was soon inches away from her own.

"Aria! Get your ass out of bed!" Her best friend Phoebe jolted away from her face as she dodged the always expected snap at her nose.

"You Know one day I'll really lose my nose and you're gonna get a mouthful of snoot right?" She giggled maniacally. Aria sat up and squinted at the small green numbers on her old digital clock sporting a plastic umbreon curled across the top.

"Okay... Who caffeinated you at this unholy hour and why are you in my bedroom?" Her grey eyes flashed at the raven who was clearly more interested in petting the family Meowth purring on the edge of her green comforter.

"Oi," The redhead tossed a pillow at the raven, almost taking her head off in the process,"You never said why you're here and why in the name of houndour I'm awake."

A grin lit up Phoebe's face as she waltzed over to the door of the war zone of a room, that belonged solely to her lazy friend,

"Someone doesn't remember what day it is~" She deftly snatched the calender off the wall to toss at the still half dozing Aria,"I'll be waiting outside for a few minutes, We'll see if I leave without you or not~"

Aria half-missed catching the calender, squinting at the date her eyes widened. Today was indeed rather important she noted before heaving herself from the warmth of her impressive array of blankets. She glanced to where the persnickety Meowth had previously been sitting. The little purring feline had apparently followed Phoebe out. She sighed, slipping on her typical everyday attire of black cargo pants and a fiery red halter top. She managed to lace up her red and blue converse before a bored yell echoed up the stairs.

"Ar~ia, hurry up!" Phoebe lightly kicked a stuffed rat across the floor for the Meowth to chase, "I'll leave without you!"

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" Aria rolled her eyes before trudging down the hardwood stairs to aim a kick at the retreating Phoebe's ass.

"Do I at least get to make a tea?" Phoebe shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Well that all depends on if I get one too." She pet the Meowth by her foot,"Does this little fellow have a name yet or what?"

"Or What." The redhead grumbled retrieving 2 mugs and placing the kettle on to boil. Phoebe grinned and sidled over to lean heavily onto Aria's back halting her in her tracks. The girls may be the same age and height but Phoebe slightly outweighed her grey eyed friend.  
Aria sighed and shifted slightly to the left and jabbed her fingers into the raven's ribs eliciting a high pitched yelp.

"Move or no tea," Phoebe's violet eyes widened, she leapt away faster than when she had stepped on her aunt's Jolteon 2 years ago. Aria snickered and poured tea into the mugs.

"Inhale that or take it with you because Oak is not going to be impressed if we are late." No sooner had the words left her mouth, when Phoebe has darted out the door almost tripping over the meowth and crashing out the door. Her mother staggered into the kitchen looking like a Nidoran that had had a battle with a hair dryer.

"Phoebe?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Aria sighed and nodded,

"Some genius caffeinated her and set her loose upon society if you hear sirens don't be alarmed." Her mother chuckled lightly and wished her luck.

After a great deal of grumbling and drinking scalding tea the pair managed to get themselves to the professor's lab with time to spare. By then of course Phoebe's caffeine high had deteriorated as Aria managed to semi-wake up in the process.

The large oak door of the Professor's lab swung open on silent hinges, raucous laughter echoed down the hallway,

"Thanks Granddad for letting me have first crack at the starters!" Both girls looked at each other and sighed, clearly the professor's grandson, Gary had already chosen one of the 3 starters. Phoebe hoped to god it wasn't Charmander.

"Hello Girls, have you come to receive your first Pokemon?" Professor Oak's voice shook Phoebe from her thoughts. Aria rolled her eyes and hauled her raven haired fool of a friend into the lab.

"Yes Professor, that's what we're here for." Her grey eyes grazed the room looking for the all too familiar red and white orbs containing her future companion. The elderly professor held out his hands.

In each palm there was a small round pokeball,

"Aria and Phoebe would you like to choose one of these pokemon and keep them as your companion and partner in battle?" Both girls nodded, a pair or grey eyes and a pair of violet both watching intently.

"Bulbasaur! Charmander!" A soft white light leaked from the orbs and two small creatures now stood next to the professor.

"Now girls," the professor cast glances at the pokemon at his feet before returning his gaze to the young girls before him,

"Who will you choose?"

**A/N**

**Hello there, this is another collaboration between myself and GrimKittyKisa. **  
**We do not own any thing other then the oc's.**  
**We hope that you enjoy reading and that you will review as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who will you choose?"

Possibilities flared through Aria's head. Would she stand tall with the fiery aura of a Charmander as her steadfast companion? Would she firmly assert herself as a top trainer with a Bulbasaur by her side? She turned to see Phoebe encountering the same inner turmoil. Her grey gaze raked across the 2 little creatures in front of her.

To the Professor's left stood a small green quadruped with a bulb on it's back resembling the bud of a premature flower. It's red gaze looked straight back into her soul. To the professor's left stood an orange lizard with a flame on it's tail, soft blue eyes smiled up at the two girls adoringly. Phoebe knelt down and held out a hand to the Charmander who chirped happily and clambered on her lap narrowly missing setting her sweater aflame.

"Hey Aria, I think I'm wanting to have this little Charmander." She scooped up the little fire type, kissing her on the forehead,

"I think I'll call her Sparks."

Aria eyed up the Grass type that firmly remained at the professor's side. Oak chuckled and tossed each girl their pokemon's ball.

"Well Girls now that you have your very first pokemon," he retrieved two little devices from his desk and handed them to Aria, seeing how Phoebe was still cuddling her Charmander.

"These are pokedexes they will help you along your journey to becoming pokemon masters."

"Thank you Professor," The girls chorused, both itching to go and start their journey already.

"Before you leave girls go show your parents your pokemon and return here I have another thing to give you afterwards."

Phoebe and 'Sparks' hit it off immediately the little creature sat comfortably on her shoulder and chirred happily. Aria was waiting for when Spark's tail got to close to her friends hair, considering Pheobe's luck. Aria and her Bulbasaur on the other hand were not as close as their companions. Sensing the icy mood Sparks hopped off her trainer's should and trotted up to the grumbling grass type. The Bulbasaur shot the fire type an icy glare. The oblivious creature grinned happily at the Bulbasaur, who in return heaved a sigh and slowed to walk at the same pace as the joyous fire pokemon.

Phoebe bounced over to Aria and grinned,

"Our first pokemon!" She playfully shouldered her redheaded friend," I mean we get to go on our journey and battle trainers and catch pokemon!"

"Okay clearly the caffeine is still present," Aria smiled a little at how clearly overjoyed her friend was.

"At least Sparks and your Bulbasaur seem to get along." Phoebe walked over to go pick up her pokemon but to her surprise her friend's pokemon stood in her way growling. She tried to walk around the grass type but it stubbornly refused to allow her near Sparks.

"I think I'll call her Thorn," Aria chuckled watching their antics. The raven reached over the bulbasaur to try and reach Sparks. The girl was rewarded with a swift tackle to the knees by the green creature. Aria burst out laughing as Phoebe spluttered at the Bulbasaur who stalked back to Sparks and glowered at the offending human.

"Aria! Do something with your Bulbasaur!" She indignantly scrambled to her feet, "But her in her ball of something!"

Aria grinned at the little grass type,

"I think I'll call her Thorn." She withdrew the pokeball. "Thorn return."

The pokemon flowed in a white light back to the small ball. Phoebe did the same with Sparks.

"Your bloody pokemon trying to protect Sparks from me," the Raven grumbled and pocketed the pokeball,"What is her problem."

Aria shrugged and sauntered up to the oak door that happened to belong to her house. She waved at Phoebe who scampered back to her house with a renewed enthusiasm. Aria strode into her house where her mom stood at the counter lazily sipping at a mug of coffee.

"So you got a pokemon? Let's see it." Aria obliged releasing Thorn from her ball.

"Mom, this is Thorn," She walked over to where a backpack lay against the wall,"She's my Bulbasaur, is this mine?" Aria gestured toward the backpack.

Her mother nodded and gestured with her coffee,"Adventure is out there, have fun Aria."

After a quick hug from her mom she and Thorn waited outside Phoebe's house. The second the raven left the house she stopped at the sight of Thorn. She knelt down,

"Okay little brat, can we agree to both look after Sparks?" Aria raised an eyebrow,

"Are you trying to make an arrangement with my pokemon?" Phoebe slumped a little,

"I guess I am..." returning her gaze to the pokemon she held out a hand,"Do we have a deal?"

Thorn grumbled but extended her foreleg, Phoebe nodded earnestly and shook it.

Aria sighed, "Well off to Vermillion city," She shouldered her bag realized how bloody heavy it was did her mother decide she needed to take bricks on her journey?

"Hmm; I think you're forgetting something, Aria." Aria Raised and eyebrow at her giggling friend,

"And that would be...?"

"We still need to visit it Professor Oak before we go." Aria just sigh as her grinning friend dragged her back to professor Oaks.

**Another chapter from Grimkittykisa and I!**

**We own nothing but our ocs!**

**Read and review~**


End file.
